What To Choose?
by ThaliaIsAwesome
Summary: Jennie and Liz go to a concert only to find them self's in drama lots of drama. Both boys Greyson and Cody like Jennie but Liz likes Cody and Jennie... well, she HATES them both. The paparazzi might ruin their life's  READ & FIND OUT!


Jennie's pov

"Jennie! OMG GUESS WHAT!"

"Um, you just saw a unicorn?" I replied while grabbing my books out of my locker

" Uh, No I didn't but at least you guessed, now can you guess something that really could happen" my friend impatiently said.

"Liz I cant read your mind just tell me already."

I'll tell you what this girl can annoy the crap out of you but she's still my friend. She looked from side to side like it was a huge secret leaned forward and then Liz whispered, " We as in you and me are going to … A CODY SIMPSON AND GREYSON CHANCE CONCERT!" Ow she just yelled the last part straight into my ear. The some of the kids in the hallway snickered. The kids at Kathy Evans Middle School know I hate both singers and nothing can change my mind.

I turned to her and hugged her saying, "Sorry that's not my thing."

But as I turned around to walk to my history class, She said, "oh, ok I'll ask Kate then." She knew I hated Kate I couldn't let Kate go with my best friend. She knew it was a yes when I clenched my jaw. I saw her smirk and walk to science. She didn't even tell me when or where the concert was! That B… BAD GIRL!

Soon it was lunch and thank god it was I had to sit through history with Timmy Rodgers as a partner. I rather die then work with him. He's some nerd, he has a red Afro like who even wears that, and he also wears the same blue button up shirt and rainbow suspenders with shorts. It's like he's from the sixties or something. But it was over but now I get tortured in a whole new way… talking about (insert pause for effect here) The Concert dun dun dun! Oh goody her she comes now.

Liz's pov

There's Jennie now. I can't believe I forgot to tell her about the concert I was probably to proud about using the 'I guess I'll bring Kate' trick on her it gets her every time. She tried to act like she didn't see me and turn around but as being the fastest walker out of the two of us I got there before she could turn around.

"Hey I forgot about telling you the details of the concert." She looked like she was going to die if she heard but me being the good friend I told her all about it! "So its tomorrow at 6 o'clock it goes to 8 and my dads picking us up!"

Time skip- Saturday 3:00

"Jennie get in the car you have to come do it for me!" I yelled in her house for the millionth time. She's been hiding behind her couch most the time when I got here she was in the closet.

"Fine just let me grab my favorite shirt" wow she sounded really calm. I expected her to sounded annoyed but she doesn't.

I planned that she was gonna be a hassle so I got here early. She walked out of her room wearing her black converse, purple skinny jeans, and oh no, that's her shirt it's a picture of Greyson Chance and Cody Simpson and instead of I LOVE YOU it said I HATE YOU… BOTH! At the top. She also drew mustaches on both of them in red with devil ears and a tail plus she drew the devil trident thing. What am I going to do?

When did she get highlights in her hair, see she has plain brown hair but she has light brown highlights and its slightly curled not one of those party curls more like casual curls. But she's not one of those makeup is everything girl so she didn't put any one. Good for her!

"What do you think?" she asked. Oh no I read the back of the shirt when she turned in purple marker it said SHE MADE ME COME! DON'T ONE OF YOU LITTLE EFFIN' CRAZY FANS THINK I WANT TO BE HERE! With arrows pointing on both sides of her. Just kill me here and now.

Jennie's pov

I grinned like a maniac when I saw her jaw drop at the sight of my wicked shirt. I pulled her out to the car. She finally came out of the daze and started to jump around the sidewalk. I rolled my eyes at the little kid action. Like 15 minuets later we were finally off. It was hilarious her dad couldn't get her to stop jumping he was yelling and all but she was to excited. She should go to concerts more often. Once she calmed down she climbed in the car and pulled out her camera and started video taping us.

"When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly

I pay to the beat, walking on the street in my new lafreak, yeah

This is how I roll, animal print, pants out control,

It's red foo with the big Afro

They like Bruce lee rock at the club

Girl look at that body (x3)

I work out

Girl look at that body (x3)

I work out.

When I walk in the spot, this is what I see

Everybody stops and they staring at me

I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it.

I'm sexy and I know it (x2)

When I'm at the moss, purity just can't fight them off

When I'm at the beach, I'm in a Speedo trying to tan my cheeks.

This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go

We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous.

No shoes, no shirt, and I still get service.

Girl look at that body (x3)

I work out

Girl look at that body (x3)

I work out

When I walk in the spot, this is what I see

Everybody stops and they staring at me

I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it.

I'm sexy and I know it (x2)

Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah (x3)

I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT...

Girl look at that body (x3)

I work out Girl look at that body (x3)

I work out I work out Girl look at that body (x3)

I work out," We screamed along to the song as it ended. Liz and I continued to video tape us doing weird things in her car like funny faces, dancing, and singing weird songs. All to soon we arrived at the concert stadium. We climbed out of Liz's car. And started to head to the front doors of the stadium.

"Bye dad" Liz called over her shoulder to her dad as we walked away.

"Jennie we are a Greyson chance and Cody Simpson concert!" Liz yelled.

"Liz no duh that's kinda obvious" I replied calmly.

"What if we see Cody and Greyson!" Liz yelled... Once again.

"Well considering u dragged me here like 2 hours early for the meet and greet even though I didn't want to come here in the first place at all, I'm pretty sure you will, I'll wait out here" I told her.

She looked at me with pleading eyes that say come on their famous you know you want to meet them. Finally, I said " we have backstage passes don't worry I'll meet them even if u have to force me to now go before the line gets longer cuz I'm not moving one step."

She looked back and forth and then saw some new girls get there and ran to get in line first. I laughed a little at the little kid actions. It seems she has a lot of those. After a while of standing in the same spot I got bored and decided to explore. I texted Liz 'meet at our seats cuz I'm gonna explore a little'

L: 'sure I'm in line still gonna be awhile enjoy and try to stay out of trouble I know u'

Ha she has to remind me. It's not like I'm always in trouble it's just most the time and I don't try well maybe a little, but still I sent her one last message before I snuck in the air vent

J:' no promises and did you know stadiums have huge air vents!'

She sent ann angry face ‰, but I ignored it.

It seemed like I was in the vent for hours but I checked my watch it had only been 30 minutes. Ugh, it's getting really hot up here. So I found an vent opening and crawled through. Ohlala a hallway I wonder where this leads... And how to get out. I walked down the hallway a little I decided to check on Liz only to see I had 5 new messages from her. I looked at one of them and it was of her with Greyson and Cody.

The rest was asking if I was ok and that the concert starts in half an hour so she's getting some food before she goes in. I told her 'ok' and 'I was in ok'.

I sat down on a chair and put my phone down. A few seconds later I herd footsteps coming down the hall I jumped up with a chair and ran to the air vent in the ceiling. But before I got there someone rounded the corner. I pushed the chair under the air vent for a quick escape. P.s. I'm not that tall I have to climb up some how right?

"Hey who are you?" they called. I panicked and froze in place. The person chuckled and walked closer so I could get a closer view of their face. My breath caught in my throat. He noticed and said "Oh now that you know who I am can I ask who you are?"

" I'm Jennie but your… your Greyson Chance " I chocked out.

"Well last I checked yes"

"Um, ugh, I should go" I raced and jumped on the chair pulled my self into the ceiling vent.

I looked down and saw Greyson under the vent on the chair. We were face to face and he said " your not normal." Aw, great that's what every girl wants to hear. He must be really stupid. But before I could disappear he pulled me down. I came tumbling down and landed on my butt. I got up and brushed my self off. He stepped off the chair and made his way over to me. " Before you go I have to do something" he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on my lips. Once he backed away I bolted to the door.

I raced through doors only to see Liz walking around in circles by the front of the stadium impatiently. She soon saw me and hugged me to death. I couldn't breath.

"Uh, Liz… let go… can't… breath…" She soon let go an sat me down on a nearby bench.

"Where have you been Jen I've texted you like 10 times!"

"My phone! Liz I left my phone in some hallway" She stared at me like I was crazy, but after a while she started to believe me.

"Why did you leave your phone" she exclaimed.

"Well, I was walking around a hallway for like a minute until Greyson caught me. We talked for a minute before I realized I had to go. So I climbed through the air vent but before I could go he told me ' your not normal," I put my hand up before Liz could interrupt and continued " he pulled me back down and then when I got back up he said ' before you go I have to do something' then he kissed me and I ran, now I'm here" Liz was speechless but before she could say anything the loud speaker announced we were going in. Soon she forgot and pulled me with her in.

Liz's pov

I can't believe were actually here! And that I got Jennie to come with me! After Jennie told me she got in ok, I was 1 person away from meeting Cody Simpson and Greyson chance I was Syked once the girl in front of me was done I walked up calmly and smiled. Omg they smiled back calm down Liz calm down their people to calm down. "Hi" I said

They replied "hey how are you?"

"Good you?"

"Fine excited for the concert?"

"Totally" I smiled sweetly at Cody but then at Greyson not to have him feel left out.

"Why is such a pretty girl here alone?" Cody asked me.

"Oh I'm not my friend Jennie is here… somewhere? Hey can I have a hug"

They laughed and both hugged me.

"If you see a girl crawling through air vents or walking through a hallway lost tell her that Liz said to get her butt out here" before they could reply I walked away.

Now I'm worrying about Jennie she won't reply to any of my texts. She can't be that hard to miss she's wearing purple skinny jeans, black high tops, a white Greyson chance and Cody Simpson shirt but crossed out the we love you and wrote I hate you… both in purple, It's actually pretty funny how everyone looks at her because she's at their concert, she also has brown slightly curly hair with light brown high lights. I started pacing I knew the concert started soon and she wasn't here yet. She finally came out of nowhere once she told me about her little run in with Greyson I was shocked. But the announcers said that the concert would start soon and we needed to find our seats. We have front rows seats I can't wait. Once we found our seats and sat down the lights dimmed and Cody Simpson stepped out he sang round of applause. I almost melted hearing him sing. Almost every girl screamed and stood up some sang along, but Jennie she sat there writing random things on a napkin. He looked at her and then at me and smiled like an idiot.

After he finished Greyson came out and Cody whispered something to him. Greyson took a tiny glance in our direction but no one noticed except for me and ... JENNIE! Oh no that's what he's looking at or who he's looking at he must have her phone. And I'm pretty sure she's thinking the same thing. We looked at each other I saw dread in her eyes. We know that were going to have to get it back and she has to talk to him and she might get in trouble. When he started playing waiting outside the lines on the piano he winked at Jennie and you could tell it was ment for her, cuz she and him made eye contact and stared at each other for a few seconds. I acted like I didn't notice. Some of the other girls glared at her. Wow, we sure have a problem.


End file.
